Some electronic devices can operate according to external command signals or internal command signals depending on the operating mode. For example, an electronic device may operate according to internal command signals during a sleep mode, and then switch to operate according to external command signals when not in the sleep mode.
When switching modes of operation, there can be a function failure due to an unexpected command at the boundary of transfer between operations according to external command signals and operations according to internal command signals. This function failure is also called a command hazard.